


Jealousy is the fear of comparison

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jev is a bit stupid, M/M, Robin is a gentle soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Jev tries to make André jealous by dancing with António. But his plan fails, and only succeeds at upsetting Robin.But all is well in the end.





	Jealousy is the fear of comparison

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this drabble, these 4 are the cutestttt

“Jev, I’m not sure about this…” Antonio muttered as the Frenchman dragged him onto the dancefloor.

“Pourquoi? You like dancing, no?” Jev muttered,staring off to the other side of the room, where André was leaning against the bar and talking quietly to Neel. Jev pursed his lips a little and swirled around to look at Antonio, who still looked a little apprehensive.

“Well yes but… people might get the wrong idea.” He tried. Jev huffed.

“That’s exactly the plan.” He answered, hands coming to rest on Antonio’s hips as he pulled the Portuguese closer. Antonio’s eyes flickered momentarily at André, before sighing.

“Jev you should just talk to h-” his reply was cut off as Jev grinned coyly and squeezed his bum.

“Dance, chéri.” he purred. Antonio sighed but decided to follow his teammate, understanding quite well that this was important to the Frenchman. He gave Jev a small smile before starting to move his hips, letting Jev practically rut up against his thigh as he bobbed his head to the beat.

“Is he watching?” Jev asked, sounding slightly insecure as he nuzzled his face in Antonio’s neck, pretending to mouth at the sensitive skin. Tonio sighed a little, squeezing Jev’s wrist before glancing over to where André had been before.

“I don’t see him.” Antonio told Jev, who tensed a little.

“Did you think he left? Stupid, pretentious little fu-” Antonio didn’t hear the rest of Jev’s rant anymore as his eyes fell on a familiar face with a heartbroken expression.

“Robin….” he whispered, hands falling off Jev’s waist. The Dutchman seemed rooted to the spot, chest heaving with irregular breaths. Sam was next to him, worriedly patting at his shoulders but Robin didn’t seem to notice. Antonio took a step in Robin’s direction, but the Dutchman immediately took 2 steps back. 

“Robin, let me explain!” Tonio tried desperately, but the Dutchman fervently shook his head and rushed out of the venue. Antonio turned to Jev, trying to blink away his own tears.

“I-I got to go…” he whispered. Jev nodded, gently squeezing his hand.

“I’m sorry, I never meant to…” Antonio nodded distractedly and was already rushing after his sleepyhead before Jev finished speaking.

“What were you trying to get at, Jev?” A voice sighed behind him. Jev turned to come face to face with André, Neel hovering around just behind him. Jev frowned at the Swiss driver, something which didn’t go unnoticed by André, who grasped Jev’s shoulder.

“We need to talk.”

~~~

“Robin! Robin wait up!” Antonio called as he sprinted after the Dutchman. Robin was wearing a hoodie over his dress shirt now, the hood pulled up over his head as he kept his eyes down. Antonio neared him easily, fingers curling in the back of Robin’s hoodie.

“Wait… please let me explain.” Antonio begged as Robin turned to look up at him. Robin’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears, the betrayal in them so heartbreaking that Antonio winched.

“I thought you loved me…” Robin whispered hoarsely. Antonio sighed.

“I do, god I love you so much…” he answered, placing a hand on Robin’s cheek. Robin let out a strangled sound and pushed his hand away.

“You seemed to prefer having Jev all over you though.” He answered brokenly. Antonio shook his head.

“He wanted to make André jealous, I was stupid to help him. I never wanted to hurt you.” He sighed. Robin blinked up at hin.

“So you don’t fancy Jev?” He asked in a small voice. Antonio wrinkled up his nose.

“Too French for my liking.” he said. Robin had to stifle a smile now, and cautiously placed his palm on Antonio’s shoulder.

“Sorry for overreacting, I-” he started, but Antonio silenced him with a gentle kiss.

“Don’t apologize, I was being an idiot, you did nothing wrong.” He soothed. Robin gave him a small smile before snuggling into his hold, contently closing his eyes as Antonio’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

“I love you.” he whispered. Antonio hummed happily.

“I love you too.”

~~~

“Tell me.” André said with a frown. Jev, sitting next to André on the little bench just ouside the venue, sighed and shrugged.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said firmly. André sighed, placing a hand on Jev’s thigh.

“Darling, you have been avoiding me for weeks, and if looks could kill, Neel would have died 40 times already.” He summed up. “And then you rubbing yourself all over Antonio tonight… What happened?” Jev grumbled and leaned into André’s side a little, taking comfort in the German’s comforting warmth.

“I miss you.” He muttered, refusing to meet André’s eye. “I’m scared about not having you by my side this season.” He added after a moment. André tilted his chin up now, lips brushing over Jev’s in a tender gesture.

“You still have me by your side, and in your apartment, and in your bed…” he purred. Jev chuckled and leaned into André’s embrace.

“Besides, Cheetah and Max can’t have divorced parents.” André chuckled. Jev rolled his eyes, but opted to kiss André now, sighing into André’s mouth. 

“Je t'aime.” He whispered softly. André grinjed and dragged Jev onto his lap, arms loosely wrapped around Jev’s narrow waist.

“I love you too, silly, even from a different team.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @bwoahtastic


End file.
